Katherine Watson
This roleplay character belongs to SaiyukiLover232 (Averie). Dr. Aurelia Eilis Jamesina Katherine Reyes-Stark, later changed to Aurelia Watson, yet simply referred to as Dr. Katherine Holmes '''(née '''Watson), is the younger half-sister of Harriet and John Watson, and the the wife of Sherlock Holmes. She is a detective with the New Scotland Yard, as well as the assistant of her husband. She is also the heiress to two large fortunes, and will eventually be taking over Stark Industries and Reyes Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Katherine is a member of the Reyes '''and '''Watson family, and a step-relative of the Stark family '''through her step-father, as well as a relative of the '''Holmes family, via her husband. Biography Early Life Aurelia Reyes-Stark was born on May 29, 1990 in London, England; she was the result of an affair between Mr. Watson and the wealthy Andréa Reyes-Stark. From a young age, it quickly became apparent that Aurelia was a genius and child prodigy, having an IQ of 257 while being an autodidact and having an eidetic memory. Aurelia believed she was the daughter of Callahan Stark, her step-father, and he also thought that she was his daughter. Callahan remained unaware of the fact that Aurelia wasn't his daughter until she was five years old, when he caught Andréa having yet another affair, leading him to question whether or not Aurelia was actually his daughter and to finally find out the truth. However, because Andréa couldn't have anymore children and Callahan wasn't able to divorce her, the fact that Aurelia wasn't his daughter was kept a secret and she remained the heiress to his company and fortune. Instead, Aurelia was sent to live in the Stark Manor in Wiltshire, England so Callahan would not have to deal with her. Aurelia's early life was often dominated by absence of her parents; she was mostly raised by multiple different butlers and nannies. She began to act out and get into trouble so her parents would pay attention to her, but it ultimately didn't work. When she did see her mother and step-father, they would often be arguing and fighting, as they were stuck in a loveless marriage, and also because of the fact that Callahan was abusive. Due to the lack of involvement from her parents, Aurelia developed a bad relationship with both her mother and step-father. She resented and blamed her mother for carrying no affection for her and keeping her from her real father, as well as for not trying to escape the abusive life they had with Callahan. She despised her step-father for disregarding her after finding out she wasn't his daughter and for his abusive ways. As she was growing up, Aurelia was forced to learn many things and take multiple lessons (for things like learning how to play different instruments, dancing, etiquette, business, how to properly speak, etc). This was because she was the heiress to two large fortunes, and would eventually be taking over Stark Industries and Reyes Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Due to her increbily high intelligence level, Aurelia was able to easily skip through both elementary and high shool, and graduate with multiple degrees from both University and College at the age of fifteen. She holds degrees in many areas (such as medicine, law, engineering, business, history, science, etc) and is considered to be an expert. Finding her Father At the age of sixteen, Aurelia hired a private detective to search for her biological father with what little information she had obtained from her mother about him. After a few months, the private detective finally found her biological father and his family, the Watsons. Aurelia got into contact with Mr. Watson, wanting to meet him. Eventually, they met at a small café. After their first initial meeting, Aurelia and Mr. Watson kept in contact, and would often meet at the same café for tea and lunch so they could get to know one another. He told her that she had half-siblings, Harriet and John, and also about how he had met her mother. After a few months of knowing her biological family, Aurelia was finally introduced to half-siblings and her step-mother. She managed to become close with John, though her relationship with Harriet was strained. Before she turned seventeen, Aurelia began going by "Aurelia Watson", though she still used her original last name "Reyes-Stark" for important legal documents. Meeting Sherlock Holmes When Aurelia turned eighteen, she decided to move out of the Stark Manor and that she would also remain out of the media until she had to take over Stark Industries and Reyes Enterprises Holdings, Inc. She chose to buy a small flat in the Marylebone district of the City of Westminster in London and began to go by "Katherine Watson Reyes-Stark", usually shortened to "Katherine Reyes" or "Katherine Watson". Katherine first met Sherlock at a lavish party, while he was investigating an important case for his brother. She instantly became intrigued by how he was able to deduce strangers, wishing to know how he did it, as well as by how intelligent he was. She believed him to be her match, as he was able to challenge her intellectually. Wanting to know more about Sherlock, Katherine sought out Mycroft , his older brother and an important business associate to both the Stark Industries and Reyes Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Mycroft informed her to stay away from Sherlock and that he would not return her interest, but Katherine ignored him and eventually met with Sherlock for a second time at 221B Baker Street, forming an odd friendship with him. Soon after, Katherine began to assist Sherlock with his cases. She managed to acheive a place as a detective within the ranks of the New Scotland Yard, making it easier for Sherlock to obtain cases. Throughout Sherlock (2010) Series One "A Study in Pink" "The Blind Banker" "The Great Game" Series Two "A Scandal in Belgravia" "The Hounds of Baskerville" "The Reichenbach Fall" Series Three "The Empty Hearse" "The Sign of Three" "His Last Vow" Personality Physical Appearance Abilities Equipment Weapons Relationships Andréa Reyes-Stark Callahan Stark Harriet Watson John Watson Sherlock Holmes Azalea Holmes Mycroft Holmes Greg Lestrade Molly Hooper Jim Moriarty Mrs. Hudson Name Appearances Trivia Tropes Quotes Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Human Category:Sherlock